1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a spool comprising a central portion and two flanges, which can be attached to each other by means of fastening means.
2. Related Art
Such spools comprising a central portion and flanges which can be attached thereto have been known for a long time. For example, a similar spool is described in the Belgian Pat. No. 589,494.
Also well known is a method of winding wire or other elongate material on such a central spool portion by means of special machines, whereby the wire thus wound on a similar central portion is fixed by means of bands, wires or clamps. This kind of make-up for wire or elongate material on a central portion of a spool without flanges is usually called "spoolless coil". Spoolless coils are widely used as they strongly reduce transportation costs, in particular since the customer is not required to return empty spools to the supplier. A disadvantage, however, is that the customer must be equipped with special machines for paying off the wire or elongate material from the central portion of the spool or spoolless coil. These machines usually consist of two reciprocally movable parts between which the central portion of the spool can be clamped down.